Souvenirs
by thytecelia
Summary: Se passe 3 ans après Poudlard. Draco se souvient...


**Souvenirs.**

4 novembre 2000

En ce début de novembre, le temps était gris et maussade, comme souvent en cette période de l'année. Un jeune homme de 20 ans marchait dans les rues de Londres et c'était un miracle qu'il ne percute personne puisqu'il ne semblait pas voir les gens. Gens qui s'interrogeaient tous ou presque : pourquoi celui-ci n'avait t-il pas l'air de vouloir se presser alors qu'eux même n'avaient qu'une hâte, rentrer chez eux bien au chaud ? Ils accélérèrent encore plus le pas alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Mais le jeune homme, malgré les gouttes qui se glissaient sournoisement dans le col de son manteau, n'y fit pas attention. Il repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés collée sur sa joue d'un geste machinal et serra ses bras autour de lui pour empêcher un maximum le vent de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements.

Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. On pourrait se demander ce que Draco faisait dehors par un temps pareil; lui-même se le demandait. Même s'il y avait un but à cette sortie, il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû décider ça maintenant. Mais il était un peu tard pour y songer ! Draco, commençant à avoir froid aux mains, les mis dans ses poches. Là il sentit un objet sous les doigts de sa main droite; intrigué, il le sortit et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Il s'agissait d'un parapluie miniaturisé; il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait « rangé » là au cas où. Il s'assura qu'aucun moldu ne trainait encore dans les parages et d'un sortilège informulé lança la formule d'agrandissement. Finalement, les gouttes d'eau, c'était pas terrible !

Une fois ceci fait, le jeune blond reprit sa marche et comme d'habitude ses pensées se mirent à dériver vers Harry. Harry et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Harry et son sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Harry et sa gentillesse. La encore on pourrait se demander depuis quand Potter était devenu Harry et encore plus depuis quand c'était des compliments et non plus des insultes à l'encontre de celui-ci. Et bien tout simplement depuis qu'Harry avait fait un pas vers lui. Draco s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

27 juillet 1997

Alors que Draco prenait son petit déjeuner au 12, square Grimmaurd, Ron Weasley entra dans la cuisine. Que faisait Draco au quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix me questionnerez vous. C'était simple : pour le protéger de la colère de Voldemort pour ne pas avoir réussi à tuer Dumbledore, Snape l'avait amené là un mois auparavant. Draco avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand une dizaine de baguettes avaient pointé sur lui. Il n'avait dû son salut que grâce à Remus Lupin qui avait dit que s'il était là c'était bien pour une raison.

L'adolescent avait alors expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais voulu assassiner Dumbledore; s'il avait fait tout ça c'est parce que son père l'avait menacé de tuer sa mère s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Et celle-ci étant la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, il avait essayé d'exécuter bon gré mal gré ce qu'on exigeait de lui. Il leur avoua même que désormais il avait peur pour elle. Draco ne savait pas si on l'avait cru, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Le plus important pour lui était qu'on lui foute la paix. Et pendant ce mois qui s'était écoulé ça avait presque été le cas; oui presque, puisque Weasley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher plusieurs fois de lui faire des remarques blessantes sur son père qui était, selon lui, « le petit toutou de Voldemort ». Et même si Draco savait dans le fond qu'il avait raison, il détestait entendre ces paroles.

Mais à ces moments là, le blond avait pris sur lui pour ne pas répondre et s'était contenté de serrer les poings et de lui lancer un regard noir; il savait bien que s'il avait réagit il lui aurait cassé la figure. Et vu qu'il tenait à sa tranquillité et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le foute dehors, il valait mieux que la belette ne se retrouve pas à Sainte-Mangouste ! Bref, nous disions donc que Ron entra dans la cuisine en baillant. Vu que Draco était seul, il en profita pour lui lancer une remarque de son crû :

« Bah alors la fouine toujours parmi nous ? Tu n'es pas encore allé rejoindre tes copains mangemorts ? »

Une fois de plus Draco se retint de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler et avala une gorgée de café.

« Et bien la fouine t'as encore perdu ta langue ? Il est beau le grand Draco Malfoy !  
>-Le grand Draco Malfoy t'emmerde Weasley ! »<p>

Et voilà il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Mais il en avait marre de se laisser insulter sans ne rien dire.

« Eh tu ne me parles comme ça Malfoy » répondit la belette en le poussant de sa chaise, le faisant tomber par terre. « Tu as déjà la chance qu'on accepte de te garder ici au lieu de jeter à la rue comme tu le mériterais alors tu la fermes !  
>-C'est toi qui la ferme Ron ! »<p>

Surpris, Draco tourna la tête et vit que celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que Potter.

« Mais enfin Harry…  
>-Il n'y a pas de mais enfin ! Tu n'en as pas marre de lui sortir les mêmes rengaines ? C'est vrai, c'est gonflant à la fin !<br>-Comment ça gonflant ? Aurais-tu oublié tout ce qu'il nous fait subir, toutes les fois où il nous a insultés, provoqués ? Et surtout que c'est lui qui a fait entrer les mangemorts dans l'école ?  
>- Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je te rappelle que j'y étais. Mais je te rappelle aussi qu'on est en temps de guerre. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'oublier le passé et de faire une trêve ?<br>-Mais…  
>-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Alors maintenant stop, ça suffit ce genre de remarques qui ne servent strictement à rien ! »<p>

Ron ne répondit pas et s'en alla furieux. Draco était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement en voyant la main que Potter lui tendait. Bon d'accord c'est vrai que le brun ne l'agressait plus comme Weasley mais de là à prendre sa défense… Voyant que Potter attendait, l'adolescent se reprit et accepta sa main. Une fois sur ses pieds, la question qui suivit le surprit tant qu'il faillit en retomber sur le carrelage.

« Est-ce que ça va Draco ? »

Draco ? Et pas Malfoy ? Ouh là ça faisait bizarre !

« Fais gaffe tu vas finir par gober une mouche ! »

Draco remarqua juste maintenant qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte. Gêné il la referma et se sentit rougir, lui qui arrivait à rester impassible avant.

« Et bah ça alors Draco Malfoy qui rougit ! Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour !  
>- Eh ne te moques, ce n'est pas drôle !<br>-Je te taquinais Draco. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : est-ce que ça va ?  
>-Oui ça va. Merci Potter.<br>- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Harry ! Bon tu m'excuses mais il y a Lupin qui m'attend pour mon entraînement en duel. A plus tard ! »

Et sans que Draco ait pu dire un mot, Harry lui sourit et partit, le laissant perplexe.

4 novembre 2000

Bien sûr ce n'avait été au début qu'une entente cordiale. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Harry n'avait pas encore totalement pardonné toutes ces années d'insultes et ça, Draco l'avait bien évidemment compris. Il se rappelait encore les longues heures d'entraînement du brun, que ça soit en duel ou en occlumencie. A chaque fois celui-ci revenait épuisé, ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient pas trop pu discuter. Mais ce n'était pas grave puisque tous ces efforts avaient été payants et lui avaient permis de venir à bout du mage noir à la fin du mois d'octobre, le 31 plus précisément, date à laquelle ses parents étaient morts. Voldemort avait choisi ce jour exprès pour le provoquer. Il n'aurait pas dû puisque c'était ça, en plus de l'amour reçu, qui avait donné la force à Harry de le tuer. Il lui avait fallu 2 bonnes semaines pour se rétablir de l'effort fourni. Tout le monde s'était succédé à son chevet plus ou moins longtemps, dont Draco. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient vraiment appris à se connaître, à voir au-delà de l'image que tous les deux pouvaient projeter, et qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient plus de points en commun qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Puis de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenus de bons copains. Et une fois Harry remis, ils étaient retournés à Poudlard pour leur 7ème et dernière année. Le temps passant, ils étaient passés de copains à amis, puis amis proches. Ils étaient devenus si proches que c'était dans les bras d'Harry que Draco avait pleuré quand Lupin lui avait annoncé avec regret qu'on avait retrouvé sa mère morte; en effet, sa sœur, que les aurors n'avaient pas réussis à attraper, lui avait lancé l'avada kedavra parce qu'elle avait trahi le seigneur des ténèbres pour protéger son fils. Elle avait été arrêtée et condamnée à perpétuité à Askaban mais cela n'avait pas consolé le blond qui avait mis longtemps à faire son deuil. Et puis la fin de l'année était arrivée et avec elle les aspics. Puis ça avait été au tour de l'été. Le jour où ils avaient eus les résultats, Draco là encore s'en souvenait bien.

3 juillet 1998

Il était à peine 9h00 du matin qu'Hermione stressait déjà: effectivement c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils recevaient les résultats de leurs aspics et elle avait peur de les avoir ratés. Ron lui avait fait remarquer que si elle l'avait raté le reste de la promotion aussi mais rien à faire, elle s'inquiétait.

« Mione ma puce, arrête de stresser, tu vas finir par nous stresser nous aussi ! » soupira le dit Ron.

S'il l'appelait ma puce c'est qu'ils s'étaient enfin déclarés leur amour mutuel et mis en couple.

« Pardon mon cœur, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je suis sûre que je me suis plantée, j'ai pas assez révisé !  
>- Dit celle qui s'est jetée sur ses bouquins 3 jours à peine après qu'on ait commencé l'année » dit Draco d'un ton gentiment moqueur.<br>-C'est ça Draco moque toi ! N'empêche que c'est vrai, je… »

Mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'elle voulut dire à cet instant puisque Ron la coupa en l'embrassant. Ron, malgré ses efforts, n'avait jamais pu apprécier Draco et vice versa, mais pour faire plaisir à Harry ils avaient décidé de ne plus s'insulter. Quant à Hermione elle restait neutre avec lui, même si ça leur arrivait de temps en temps de parler bouquins.

« Alors les amoureux, encore en train de s'embrasser ? » dit Harry arrivé d'on ne sait où.

Les tourtereaux se séparèrent un peu gênés et sourirent à leur meilleur ami. Celui-ci leur rendit leur sourire et en fit un autre à Draco, qui en esquissa un à son tour, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Depuis quand son cœur battait-il plus vite face au sourire de son ami ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que plusieurs hiboux leur apportaient les résultats tant attendus. Celui qui portait ceux d'Hermione faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque celle-ci lui bondit dessus pour presque arracher le parchemin. Draco et Harry se regardèrent et pouffèrent face au comportement de la jeune fille. Puis Harry s'approcha de « son » hibou pour lui décrocher le parchemin de la patte et faisant cela il frôla le blond qui fut parcouru d'un frisson. Bon sang mais que lui arrivait t'il ce matin ? C'est intrigué qu'il prit ses propres résultats: des O presque partout, sauf en Métamorphose où il avait eu un E et en soins en créatures magiques où il avait eu un D; forcément, vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait porté à cette matière… Le cri de joie d'Hermione, qui avait sauté dans les bras de Ron, le fit sursauter; elle devait avoir des O partout à tous les coups ! Quant à Harry il devait être lui aussi vraiment content de ses résultats puisqu'il prit le rouquin puis Draco dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, franchement étonné, ne bougea pas au début mais finit vite par rendre son étreinte au brun. Puis quand celui-ci lui fit un immense sourire et qu'il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, et pas sur la joue. Ce qu'il fit sans plus se poser de questions. Son ami se figeant, il se recula, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Sans demander son reste, Draco prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit dans le jardin des Weasley.

« Dray attend-moi ! » lui cria Harry qui lui courut après.

Mais Draco, au lieu de ralentir, accéléra encore plus. Mais le brun réussit à l'attraper par le bras et à le faire se retourner.

« Dray regarde-moi ! » dit-il en voyant que le blond refusait de lever la tête et en mettant ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'il le fasse.

« Draco pourquoi as-tu fui comme ça ?  
>-A ton avis ?<br>- A cause du baiser que tu m'as donné ?  
>-Bah oui ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agit comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !<br>-Ne sois pas désolé. Si je me suis figé c'est juste parce que j'étais surpris de ton geste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai trouvé ça désagréable. Bien au contraire ! »

A ces mots, Draco, qui fuyait obstinément son regard, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir après avoir entendu ça. Ce fut le brun qui prit la décision en posant tout doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début le baiser fut assez timide, mais très vite ils s'enhardirent et ce n'est plus seulement leurs lèvres qui se touchèrent, mais aussi leurs langues qui rentrèrent en contact. D'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Draco attira Harry dans ses bras et le serra dans ses bras sans interrompre leur baiser. C'est parce qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle qu'ils le cessèrent en restant toutefois dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à s'embrasser de nouveau, ils entendirent un grand " boum". Ce qu'ils virent les firent exploser de rire : ce bruit c'était tout simplement Ron qui s'était évanoui dans l'herbe. Harry, devinant que son ami venait sûrement leur annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt, sourit à son désormais petit ami, lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, puis lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la maison.

4 novembre 2000

Draco pouvait encore sentir le goût des lèvres d'Harry lors de ce tout 1er baiser. Ce baiser qui l'avait transporté loin d'ici. Bien sûr c'était loin d'être le dernier, il y en avait eu de nombreux autres ! Au début les proches d'Harry avaient eu un peu de mal à se faire à cette relation; déjà que l'amitié qui les avait unis leur avait semblé étrange, alors ça… Le jeune homme se rappelait encore du trouble qui l'avait envahi ce fameux soir de décembre.

3 décembre 1998

Le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd était presque silencieux; on entendait juste le craquement du bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Alors que Draco lisait, il entendit Harry qui venait de rentrer de sa journée de cours; comme il l'avait prévu depuis longtemps, le brun entamait ses études d'auror. Draco lui avait décidé de prendre une pause avant de commencer quelques études que ce soit; il ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'il voulait faire donc plutôt que de se précipiter sur quelque chose qui ne lui plairait peut-être suffisamment pas, il avait décidé de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et puis, avouons le aussi, il avait beau avoir été studieux pendant les années à Poudlard, il voulait être un peu flemmard pour une fois ! Puis il pouvait se le permettre : sa mère, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, avait transféré tout l'argent du compte de son fils sur un compte moldu; le ministère n'avait donc pas pu s'en saisir, et aujourd'hui il avait donc encore une petite fortune bien à lui. Bref, en entendant ça le blond sourit, mit un marque pages dans son roman et alla à la rencontre de son petit ami.

« Salut toi ! Alors, et cette journée ? Elle s'est bien passée ?  
>-Oui c'était vraiment chouette. Comme d'hab' quoi! Mais je t'avoue que je suis quand même un peu fatigué!<br>-Petite nature va !  
>- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? J'y crois pas ! C'est qui l'autre jour qui s'est endormi sur le canapé après notre promenade de seulement 2 petites heures ?<br>-C'est pas la même chose ! J'avais mal dormi la veille !  
>-Mais quelle mauvaise foi !<br>- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
>- Euh non je ne vois pas » répondit Harry d'un ton innocent.<br>- Oui bien sûr c'est ça ! Allez viens là ! »

Et à ces mots, Draco attrapa Harry par la main pour l'attirer vers lui puis il l'embrassa. Le brun se serra encore plus contre lui, si c'était possible, et lui passa les bras autour du cou. Le blond lui, fit glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami, puis sur ses fesses et pour finir sous ses jambes, ça pour le soulever et ensuite se diriger vers le canapé. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il s'assit, ce qui fait qu'Harry se retrouva bien sûr à califourchon sur ses genoux. Celui-ci détacha sa bouche de la sienne et lui fit un immense sourire puis il se blottit dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou où il se mit à déposer de petits baisers. Draco sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir comme toujours quand le brun faisait ça. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Puis Harry s'écarta légèrement de lui et mit ses yeux dans les siens :

« Tu sais Dray, j'ai beau aimé mes cours, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Oui je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois, mais c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne t'avais pas. Oh bien sûr tu vas me dire que j'ai Ron et Hermione et le reste des Weasley. Mais toi ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi tu es unique.  
>-Serait-ce une déclaration ? » répondit Draco pour le taquiner.<br>-Et bien oui c'en est une. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je ressens ça, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire avant d'être vraiment sûr. Et maintenant je le suis.  
>-Attend je comprends pas là ! Tu es sûr de quoi exactement?<br>-Mais de mes sentiments pour toi Dray ! Je t'aime.

Draco, en entendant ces mots, fut d'abord tellement stupéfait qu'il pensa avoir mal compris.

« Attend tu veux bien répéter là ?  
>-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu Dray. Je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. »<p>

Ah bah non il ne s'était pas trompé ! Il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait ! Personne à part sa mère, ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Il avait vécu plusieurs aventures, mais il n'y avait jamais eu que du sexe; oui c'était la 1ère fois que quelqu'un ressentait ces sentiments là pour lui. Draco caressa la joue d'Harry, se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

4 novembre 2000

Draco esquissa un sourire alors que ce « je t'aime » résonnait encore dans sa tête. S'en était suivi une kyrielle de baisers tantôt tendres tantôt langoureux tantôt les deux. Cette déclaration de leur amour réciproque les avait encore plus liés, avait renforcé leur relation. Après ils n'avaient plus tellement dit ce « je t'aime »; en fait ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Les gestes tendres et les attentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre suffisaient à le démontrer. Rien que le fait de se regarder et de sourire d'une façon bien particulière le prouvait. Quant aux baisers c'était surtout en privé; même s'ils n'hésitaient pas à se tenir la main en public, se moquant du regard des gens, ils s'embrassaient rarement. Ils préféraient faire ça quand ils étaient tous les deux; même si c'était un geste banal pour la plupart des couples, pour eux, c'était quelque chose de trop personnel pour le partager avec des inconnus. Bien sûr, quand ils étaient avec Ron et Hermione, c'était un peu différent, vu qu'après tout il s'agissait des amis d'Harry. Mais c'était tout de même moins que quand ils étaient en tête à tête. Oui, ils s'en étaient donné beaucoup de preuves d'amour, et la plus belle de toutes était celle que Draco avait eue le matin de Noël.

25 décembre 1998

Ce fut les oiseaux qui réveillèrent Draco ce matin là avec leur chant joyeux; au début de l'hiver, cela pourrait sembler étrange mais en fait le soleil brillait depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui devait mettre les petits volatiles de bonne humeur puisqu'ils sifflaient à cœur joie et réveillaient par conséquent chaque matin l'ancien serpentard. Le dit ancien serpentard qui se mit à pester contre ces « foutus piafs » et enfouit sa tête sous la couette. Soudain il entendit un petit rire amusé à côté de lui; c'était évidemment Harry qui le regardait d'un air gentiment moqueur :

« Bah alors mon cœur, on est embêté par les vilains oiseaux ?  
>-Ah ah très drôle ! Et s'il te plait pour la énième fois arrête de me donner ce genre de petits noms ! C'est d'un mièvre !<br>-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que le romantisme et toi ça fait 2 ! » dit Harry un peu vexé en faisant la moue.  
>-Allez 'Ry, boude pas ! » répondit Draco en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras.<br>- Je ne boude pas !  
>-Mais bien sûr ! Allez décrispe toi !<p>

Sentant que le brun restait tendu, le blond approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit :

« Pardon 'Ry. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas trop que tu m'appelles « mon cœur » que je ne t'aime pas toi.  
>-Moui c'est ça, essaye de te rattraper » dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait toujours fâché mais qui ne put cacher un certain amusement et le fit enfin se laisser aller tout contre celui qu'il aimait.<p>

Après un câlin qui dura quelques minutes, il dit à Draco:

« Et si on s'ouvrait nos cadeaux respectifs ?  
>- Bonne idée »<p>

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait les voilà qui farfouillèrent dans leur table de chevet et qui en sortirent un paquet bleu-gris pour Harry et un paquet vert pour Draco.

« Toi d'abord ! » dit Harry en tendant le paquet à Draco.

Celui-ci défit le paquet avec lenteur, prenant soin de ne pas l'abimer sous le papier une boîte plate. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur l'émut plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire pourtant puisque c'était « juste » une gourmette en argent. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus qui le touchait : en effet, à la place du prénom, était gravé en petit « A toi pour toujours. Je t'aime ».

Là non plus cette déclaration n'était pas exceptionnelle mais pour le blond, elle était parfaite. Le blond qui se dit intérieurement qu'il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe parce qu'il était en train de se transformer en poufsouffle. Mais pour le moment cela importait peu il attira donc son petit ami vers lui et lui donna un baiser à en couper le souffle. Puis il lui dit :

« Merci beaucoup ! A toi maintenant ! »

Harry lui ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir lentement son cadeau, il avait trop envie de savoir ce que c'était, donc il déchira le papier.

« Quoi ? » dit t-il en voyant que Draco secouait la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.  
>- Tu ne changeras jamais Harry ! Un vrai gamin ! »<p>

Le gamin en question lui tira la langue et entreprit d'ouvrir l'écrin révélé par le papier. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fine chaîne en or blanc avec à son bout un petit phœnix lui aussi en or blanc; en regardant bien Harry put voir qu'il avait de minuscules diamants en guise d'yeux.

« Ce pendentif n'est pas un pendentif ordinaire, il est magique. Dés que tu te sentiras triste, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi et ce phœnix te réchauffera; tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux.  
>-Tu es fou, ça a du te coûter hyper cher !<br>-Rien n'est trop cher pour toi mon amour. »

En entendant ça Harry fut si remué qu'il sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux : vu que le blond n'aimait pas ce genre de surnoms mièvres comme il le disait si bien, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle « mon amour ». Sans un mot il le serra fort tout en chuchotant plein de « merci » entre deux baisers. Baisers qui devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques et qui s'accompagnèrent de caresses sous les tee-shirts. Draco les interrompis juste le temps de poser les deux boîtes à terre et de jeter un sort de silence, et ce fut reparti pour un tour. Puis Harry détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour les faire glisser sur sa mâchoire et ensuite vers son oreille où il murmura si doucement que Draco crût avoir rêvé :

« Fais-moi l'amour Dray »

Le jeune homme regarda son petit-ami et lui dit d'une petite voix :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que les préliminaires.

« Oui j'en suis sûr. J'ai envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi.  
>- Alors prépare-toi à atteindre le paradis. »<p>

Harry eut juste le temps de penser que son petit ami resterait toujours aussi vantard que le blond attrapait ses lèvres avec les siennes pour un baiser vertigineux. Quant à ses mains Draco les fit à nouveau glisser sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser son torse puis son ventre. Trouvant sans doute que le vêtement était de trop, il lui enleva, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis sa bouche se mit à descendre : d'abord son menton, puis son cou, dans lequel elle s'attarda pour mordiller légèrement. Ensuite elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au téton gauche; la langue se joignit à la partie et se mit en devoir de faire frissonner Harry. Ce qui ne loupa pas puisque de la chair de poule envahit le corps mâte et qu'un gémissement franchit les lèvres du brun.

Ensuite la bouche passa au téton droit et lui fit subir le même traitement. Pendant que Draco continuait de passer le bout de sa langue sur ce petit bout de chair, ses mains n'étaient pas en reste puisqu'elles glissaient le long des hanches de son petit-ami; l'une d'elle resta sagement sur une hanche tandis que l'autre se faufila dans le boxer et effleura le sexe déjà en érection, ce qui arracha un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres d'Harry. Harry qui était comme à chaque fois perdu dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il avait toujours la chair de poule mais bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il sentit que Draco, tout en attrapant son pénis et en débutant de lents vas et viens, avait fait descendre sa langue dans son nombril, langue qui elle aussi se mit à aller et à venir dans la petite cavité. Mais quand il sentit que celui-ci commençait à descendre son boxer avec la main qui n'était pas occupée, il le stoppa et lui dit :

« Attend, laisse moi m'occuper un peu de toi ! Ce serait injuste que je sois le seul à prendre du plaisir. »

Et sans laisser au blond le temps de dire un mot, Harry le fit basculer sur le dos et grimpa à califourchon sur lui. Puis il lui fit endurer exactement la même chose, à ceci près qu'il allait beaucoup plus lentement. Il fallait dire que Draco avait plusieurs zones érogènes donc il en profitait un maximum pour le faire frémir de plaisir. Il devait y arriver au vu des soupirs de volupté. Mais Harry voulait plus que de simples soupirs, il voulait entendre des gémissements, il voulait qu'il le supplie. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il enlevait le sous-vêtement de Draco. Mais au lieu d'aller vers le sexe tendu comme celui-ci devait se l'imaginer, il en fit le tour et déposa de petits baisers le long de la jambe gauche.

« Harry !  
>-Oui chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>-Tu le sais très bien !  
>-Oui je le sais.<br>- Et bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
>-Les mots magiques.<br>-Alors là tu peux toujours rêver !  
>-Bien très cher, comme tu veux ! »<p>

Et Harry continua à embrasser partout sous la taille, sauf à l'endroit désiré par son cher et tendre, qui se mit à marmonner. Puis, quand il n'en put plus, il laissa enfin sortir les mots tant entendus :

« D'accord tu as gagné ! Par pitié je t'implore, arrête de me torturer ! »

Harry empêcha un sourire de triomphe d'apparaître et accéda enfin à la requête du blond en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de son sexe dressé, puis en suçotant le bout, avant de le prendre en bouche et de faire des allées et venues ni trop rapides ni trop lentes, juste comme son petit ami aimait. Ses doigts n'étaient pas inactifs, au contraire : en effet, ils caressaient toutes les parties qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Chaque centimètre de peau y passa; ce fut au tour de Draco d'avoir la chair de poule. Draco qui se mordillait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de trop gémir. C'était sans compter sur Harry qui accéléra la cadence lui il voulait les entendre ces gémissements, et il les entendrait ! « Ah c'est mieux ! » pensa t'il en entendant un beau.

« Ha…Harry stop ! Je vais venir ! Et je le… le refuse; je veux jouir en toi. »

Le brun fit donc un dernier petit coup de langue puis stoppa ses mouvements. Il remonta la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Celui-ci l'embrassa à son tour et le fit ensuite basculer sur le dos. Puis il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel, tandis que sa main reprenait ce qu'elle faisait tout à l'heure c'est-à-dire des vas et viens sur le sexe de Harry. Quant à l'autre main, elle descendit le long du dos pour ensuite glisser sur les fesses rebondies; un doigt se mit doucement à préparer le jeune homme qui se raidit mais s'habitua très vite à cette intrusion qui n'était pas douloureuse. C'était juste un peu bizarre. Un 2ème doigt se joignit à la partie, et les 2 doigts firent des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer un peu et permettre un passage plus facile. Harry poussant un petit gémissement de douleur, Draco accéléra les allées et venues sur le pénis pour lui faire oublier la « souffrance ».

Et quand son amour se détendit et poussa un autre gémissement mais celui là de plaisir, il en profita pour ajouter un dernier doigt. Quand Draco estima qu'Harry était assez préparé, il lui enleva son boxer, attrapa les jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules, et enfin le pénétra avec lenteur, malgré l'envie de rentrer d'un coup. Le sentant se crisper, sans doute à cause de la douleur occasionnée, le blond s'obligea à ne plus bouger, puis quand il le ;sentit se détendre, il termina doucement ce qu'il avait entamé. Ensuite il attendit qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence en lui, ce qui fut fait assez rapidement puisque ce fut celui-ci qui amorça le 1er mouvement. Draco se mit donc à bouger lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun. Il y lut tout l'amour et toute la tendresse que le jeune homme lui portait, ce qui le fit sourire avec affection. Harry lui rendit son sourire, et ferma à moitié les yeux.

Il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant ! Enfin il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son amour; cela faisait peut-être ridiculement fleur bleue, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient liés plus qu'avec leurs corps, qu'ils l'étaient aussi avec leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Tout cet ensemble s'emboîtait parfaitement. Oui parfait, c'était le mot idéal pour décrire cette sensation si intense qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir alors que Draco touchait un point en lui; le dit Draco était content, il avait réussi à trouver la prostate. Il fit donc en sorte de la toucher à chaque mouvement; sinon lui aussi se sentait divinement bien. Il fallait dire aussi que, comme il l'avait déjà pensé peu de temps avant, ce n'était que du sexe avec ses ex alors que là c'était bien plus, c'était une autre façon de montrer l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Pour lui c'était ça « faire l'amour », dire je t'aime à l'autre autrement qu'avec des mots. C'était aussi une communion des sens, un mélange idyllique de tout ce qui faisait le lien entre deux personnes d'un couple. Oui, faire l'amour était magnifique, c'était une des plus belles choses qui existaient au monde. Le temps paraissait suspendu, tant le moment que vivaient ces 2 amoureux était magique, harmonieux, et surtout unique en son genre.

Mais toute chose a une fin, celle là comme une autre; c'est ainsi que Draco et Harry atteignirent l'extase presque en même temps, avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage. Ce doux moment de félicité aurait bien duré encore longtemps si Ron n'était pas venu l'interrompre en frappant à la porte pour leur annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servi et qu'on attendait plus qu'eux. Draco sourit à Harry, qui lui sourit à son tour. Puis les jeunes hommes, après avoir échangé un doux baiser, remirent leur boxer et leur tee-shirt et rejoignirent leur camarade dans la salle à manger.

4 novembre 2000 

Ce fut une brillance dans une flaque d'eau qui tira Draco de son souvenir; il leva la tête et vit que le soleil daignait enfin pointer son nez après 8 jours d'absence totale. Tant mieux, c'était bien plus agréable de marcher dans ses conditions là plutôt que sous la pluie ! Draco sentit malgré tout un petit frisson de froid le parcourir; il resserra donc encore plus ses bras autour de lui. Voyant une boutique de fleurs il entra et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait acheté ça, ça n'était pas son intention quand il était sorti. Il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait cessé de ressasser tous les moments importants qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble Harry et lui. Enfin non, pas tous. Il manquait celui de leur 1ère dispute…

14 février 1999

Draco passa une dernière fois sa main sur les serviettes de table pour bien les lisser, puis recula légèrement pour voir l'ensemble et sourit de contentement devant le résultat obtenu. En ce jour de saint-valentin, il avait décidé de préparer une surprise pour Harry;; lui qui répétait sans cesse que le blond n'était pas romantique pour deux sous, il allait être drôlement étonné. En effet, une belle nappe blanche recouvrait une petite table sur laquelle était posés un vase avec une rose rouge, cette fleur étant la préférée d'Harry, des assiettes en porcelaine et des couverts en argent hérités de sa famille, ainsi que deux chandelles dans des bougeoirs eux aussi en argent et les fameuses serviettes que Draco avait lissées. Et ce n'était pas tout il y avait aussi le repas que celui-ci avait préparé avec amour pour son petit ami avec saumon fumé et asperges en entrée, gratin dauphinois et rôti de bœuf en plat principal, et mousse au chocolat en dessert. C'était tout ce qu'Harry préférait. Draco avait fait tout ça à la main, malgré sons envie de se servir de la magie pour l'aider. Un sort de conservation avait été jeté sur l'entrée et le plat, et le dessert mis au frigo en attendant l'arrivée de son cher et rendre. Le jeune homme regarda l'horloge : 18h50; Harry ne devrait plus trop tarder à rentrer, il finissait ses cours à 18h30.

19h45

Draco poussa un soupir d'agacement et regarda l'heure pour la énième fois depuis bientôt 1h00. Harry avait ENCORE du retard. C'était la 6ème fois cette semaine. Les autres fois il avait accepté, mais là c'était la saint-valentin par merlin! Alors qu'il recommençait à faire les cents pas, il entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sans laisser le temps au brun de prononcer un seul mot, il bondit presque dessus et lui dit d'un ton froid :

« Tu étais où ?  
>-Au ministère, le chef des aurors avait un truc important à me dire.<br>-Encore ? C'est dingue tout ce que ton chef a à te dire en ce moment » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton ironique.»

Haussant les épaules, Harry enleva son manteau et ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il se sentit attrapé par le bras :

« Je ne te crois pas. Je veux bien que Kingsley ait des choses à te dire mais à ce point là… Donc maintenant dis moi la vérité ! Où étais-tu ? Tu as un amant je parie !  
>-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !<br>-Alors une dernière fois, où étais tu ?  
>- Je viens de te le dire. Crois moi ou pas si tu veux, peu importe.<br>-Comment ça peu importe ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et dire que je me suis décarcassé pour te faire plaisir ! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et c'est là qu'il vit que Draco était habillé avec encore plus de classe que d'habitude. Il fit quelques pas et remarqua la table dressée et le reste. Il se retourna et dit, touché :

« Tu as fait tout ça… pour moi ?  
>-Non pour le voisin !<br>-Dray…  
>-Evidemment que c'est pour toi ! Tu voulais que ce soit pour qui d'autre ? Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais être romantique moi aussi si je le voulais, en préparant ce diner aux chandelles. Et tout ça pour rien !<br>-Non ne dis pas ça. Attend juste que je me change et ensuite…  
>-Ensuite rien du tout. Je n'ai plus faim. Toi mange si tu veux, mais ce sera sans moi ! »<p>

Et sur ces mots, Draco lui lança un regard rempli moitié de colère moitié de tristesse et courut s'enfermer dans la chambre dont il claqua la porte. Harry quant à lui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, une larme glissant lentement sur sa joue.

20 novembre 2000

Draco sentit une goutte tomber sur sa main; étrange, il avait pourtant cessé de pleuvoir ! C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'en fait il pleurait. Il essuya ses yeux avec rage : à quoi cela servirait-il de pleurer ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer le passé. Draco arriva enfin à l'endroit de sa destination; il se laissa tomber à terre, se souciant comme d'une guigne de tacher son pantalon. Il se souvint que seulement 5 minutes après qu'il soir parti de la salle à manger, il s'était senti tout honteux; tellement honteux qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder Harry quand celui-ci l'avait finalement rejoint dans la chambre. Harry qui au lieu de l'ignorer comme il en aurait eu le droit, s'était assis près de lui et l'avait forcé à tourner la tête vers lui. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment désolé et lui promit que c'était la dernière fois que cela arrivait; à ces mots Draco l'avait regardé puis s'était jeté dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était à lui de s'excuser, que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, qu'il regrettait de s'être mis en colère comme ça sans raison. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être réconciliés.

Harry tint sa promesse pendant quelques temps, mais il recommença et ce de plus en plus souvent. Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ça ! Non seulement les retards avaient continué mais ensuite ils ne firent plus l'amour que rarement, Harry prétendant être fatigué. Les semaines avaient passé et avec les excuses bidon, les absences de plus en plus fréquentes pendant les week-ends… Draco aurait du le voir venir, mais comme le dit le proverbe « n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut rien voir »; c'était tellement vrai ! Pourtant ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais le jeune homme refusait obstinément d'accepter la vérité. Il était persuadé que son petit-ami le trompait; il en était si persuadé que cela avait fait s'enchaîner les disputes. Harry avait beau lui dire que c'était du délire, qu'il était fidèle, Draco ne voulait rien entendre. Et un jour il réalisa mais c'était déjà trop tard, Harry était parti. Oui il l'avait quitté, il l'avait laissé là, tout seul… Il aura fallu ça pour que le jeune homme se souvienne que son petit-ami avait maigri a vue d'œil, qu'il était de plus en plus pâle, qu'il toussait de plus en plus. Draco avait mis ça sur le froid, vu qu'à cette époque de l'année on tombait facilement malade, mais après il se souvint qu'une fois il avait aperçu du sang sur un mouchoir. Sans compter la transpiration nocturne, la fièvre et tout le reste. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où ILS avaient appelé pour le prévenir…Draco sentit que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur son visage mais cette fois-ci il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Puis sa voix s'éleva doucement :

« Bonjour mon amour. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Moi pas terrible comme tu peux le voir. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais que veux tu, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être heureux. Pas alors que tu n'es plus là. Tu me manques tellement ! »

Et il s'effondra contre une stèle sur laquelle était marqué:

« 31 juillet 1980- 16 mars 1999. »

Et en dessous :

« Ci gît Harry Potter, héros national, ami et petit ami regretté. On t'aimera toujours. »

La tuberculose: voilà ce dont souffrait Harry et qu'il avait caché à Draco pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il pensait qu'il finirait par guérir, après tout on était au 20ème siècle ! Mais plus le temps avait passé et plus son état avait empiré, ce malgré les médicaments et les technologies modernes. Toutes ces absences, tous ces retards, toutes les excuses, c'était pour dissimuler au blond les moments passés à l'hôpital pour supprimer cette foutue maladie qui avait fini par gagner et l'emporter loin de lui. Si seulement Harry lui avait révélé ce qu'il se passait ! Mais c'était surtout sa faute à lui, Draco, qui avait laissé sa jalousie prendre le dessus et n'avait pas voulu savoir. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait amèrement mais c'était bien trop tard…

FIN


End file.
